Electronic and electro-mechanical gaming machines (EGMs) are systems that allow users to place a wager on the outcome of a random event, such as the spinning of mechanical or virtual reels or wheels, the playing of virtual cards, the rolling of mechanical or virtual dice, the random placement of tiles on a screen, etc.
Systems for detecting the emotional state of a player of an EGM have been described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,460,090, assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses gaming devices and methods that provide an estimated emotional state of a player based on the occurrence of one or more designated events.